


Smell

by Photosynthetic_People



Series: Curious Rio [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Community: falloutkinkmeme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photosynthetic_People/pseuds/Photosynthetic_People
Summary: Basically Boone has a really good senses of smell.





	Smell

**Author's Note:**

> So I ended up with smell from a one word prompt and I had no idea what to do at all then one day I was like: I know!Boone has high perception but low intell... and this happened. I mean if your courier has an intell of three you can get Arcade to go with you because you're a very, very dumb courier….

_  
_ Boone had a good sense of smell always did as far back as he could remember. He could tell people apart just by their smell. It was a plus in first recon. _  
_ _  
_ _Rio he smelled like a dust storm, books, and that weird soap, think its called “Pineman Jack” something... Seems like only he likes to use it. Maybe he goes out of his way to find it._ _  
_ _  
_ _ED-E is a robot not much of a smell there but Rex on the other hand, manages to smell worse than most dogs...Could be that Rex remembers where to roll in god know what right after he gets a bath to smell like that..._ _  
_ _  
_ _Cass smells just like her moonshine, it not an unpleasant smell as far as alcoholics go though. There's a vague sweetness that her smell has too, one that it's hard to put a name on._ _  
_ _  
_ _Lily… she’s a super mutant that smells like mothballs, sometimes, it will be mothballs mixed with either or sometimes both the scent of blood and cookies._ _  
_ _  
_ _Raul smells like a mix of that ghoulie smell and mechanical oil and gunpowder._ _  
_ _  
_ _Arcade, he smelled like iodine and prewar aftershave and spent energy cell cartridges from his gun._ _  
_   
_Veronica well, Veronica is a secret girlie girl and she tend to smell like lavish pre-war perfumes and soaps though she changed them frequently like she felt the need to try everything. Despite that she still smelled a bit chemicalish just like Arcade’s plasma gun cartridges._ _  
_   
But lately something has been off… I’ve noticed Rio and Arcades scents have been mingling…Arcade’s been smelling like Rio’s weird pine soap but if he was only using it... Then why is Rio smell now mixed with that aftershave and iodine smell from Arcade?

  
Boone stared behind his mirrored sunglasses, for a brief minute at Rio perched up on top of the bookshelf where he liked to read. Then he shrugged went back to his gun maintenance.


End file.
